In His Eyes
by SporkGoddess
Summary: Rain and Allenby ponder their feelings for Domon. A songfic to In His Eyes from Jekyll and Hyde... not really any pairings, it's pretty mutual (for once)


In His Eyes

__

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

On the ledge of a dusty junker in Neo Hong Kong sat a woman. Normally Rain wouldn't have dared to take such a foolhardy position, but tonight she was too lost in thought to notice she was running the risk of falling into the water. 

She was thinking of the one man she'd thought the most about all year. She'd been feeling so sad lately, and couldn't quite pinpoint why. Sure, Domon had been with Allenby a lot lately; but that shouldn't have anything to do with it… should it?

__

I sit and watch the rain,

And see my tears run down

the windowpane...

It was unknown to her, but at the same time a girl sat on a bed in a laboratory, staring out the window with her thoughts wandering about the same guy. Allenby wasn't used to thinking so much… usually the doctors thought for her. Of course, she'd been doing a lot of things lately she hadn't done before… and was also feeling things she hadn't felt before, too. 

She had no idea what love was, and had always believed that she'd never find out about that intoxication that possessed so many people to risk their lives and fight… 

Fight… that word had a different meaning these days than it used to, and all this was because of the same guy.

__

I sit and watch the sky.

And I can hear it breathe 

a sign...

Back on that boat, Rain found herself staring at the murky water – the very same water she'd pushed Domon and Allenby into. She thought of the two, and felt remnants of the same emotion that had possessed her to do that. Rain hated the feeling that was so aptly named jealousy. It made her feel angry and yet guilty at the same time. Domon was happier now than he'd ever been… shouldn't she be glad instead of resentful that he wasn't happy on account of her?

__

I think of him,

How we were...

Allenby closed her eyes, smiling. She had never been happy until lately, and the emotion still seemed foreign to her. How could the mere presence of one man make her feel like she was walking on air? She didn't understand it

__

And when I think of him,

Then I remember...

Both women had two traits in common: they were in love with the same man and yet could not admit it. 

__

Remember...

Rain sighed; but the sound was lost amongst the vast starry night. And certainly not by Domon, who was asleep. Early to bed, early to rise… that was the way of the martial artist, especially one as dedicated as he was. Rain smirked a bit at this, but then the small gesture turned into one of dismay. Why was it that every thought she had involved him somehow?

__

In his eyes I can see

Where my heart longs to be

Allenby finally tore her gaze away from the window and looked at the starched white sheets of the bed she was sitting on. Everything about this room was so generic, so cold… It made her think longingly of the cluttered yet cozy boat that had become her second home. Then again, to Allenby home could be anywhere that Domon was.

__

In his eyes I see a gentle glow,

And that's where I'll be safe, I know

Rain felt the melancholy returning, and wished it would go away. She had once been so confident… what had happened to the intelligent, vivacious college girl she'd been not too long ago? Yet she knew the answer… Domon had happened. Everyday she fell more and more in love with him, and also everyday the feeling of emptiness increased. An emptiness that only he could fill, and yet she had a feeling would be hollow forever.

__

Safe in his arms, close to his heart...

Allenby had only known him for a few weeks at the most, but she felt somehow connected with Domon. The two could communicate with each other on a level that no one else ever could… a level beyond that of friends, or even of lovers. The understanding between them was natural… After all, love is natural. But what was also natural was the confusion and hesitance she felt.

__

But I don't know quite where to start...

In just a year, Rain's entire perception had changed. She remembered a line from a song that went something like "How in one night have we come so far?" Only, no one else had come very far. It was just her, and in the respect of the term she hadn't come far at all. 

__

By looking in his eyes,

Will I see beyond tomorrow?

Now that Allenby knew what love was, she didn't quite know what do with this newfound knowledge. It both terrified and excited her in ways she hadn't imagined possible. She had never felt many emotions until she'd met him, and now all sorts of them were brewing inside of her.

__

By looking in his eyes,

Will I see beyond the sorrow

That I feel?

A year ago, Rain had been so much better off. She'd been in love with someone who actually loved her in return, and didn't cause so much heartache. A love that was predictable, that was safe… not bewildering like this.

__

Will his eyes reveal to me

Promises or lies?

Allenby didn't know what to do with this torrent of emotions inside of her. Should she tell him, maybe? Would there be a chance he'd feel the same way? She knew he wasn't faking the way he seemed genuinely happy to see her, or the way he smiled at her every so often.

__

But he can't conceal from me

The love in his eyes

Rain knew that Domon needed someone. Even if that someone wasn't her, he could never make it on his own. He thought he could, but it was just a lie. As much as she'd tried to show him that, he'd never believed her. But still, she'd remained by his side, knowing that the brash yet good-natured little boy was still there somewhere inside of him.

__

I know their every look,

His eyes

Allenby had been alone her entire life. She'd always thought it would remain that way, but now her life had suddenly taken a turn in this direction. Suddenly, all in the eyes of this man, she'd seen everything she was missing out. And she, too, was showing him all he was missing out. If only he'd bother to look…

__

They're like an open book,

His eyes

What was that other phrase? "The greatest thing in life you'll ever know is what it's like to love and be loved in return" Yes, that was all very good… but it was the second part that kept either girl from acknowledging it. They weren't sure if their love was requited… But both loved him… 

__

But most of all the look

That hypnotized me

At times, Rain wanted to leave. To make him see that he couldn't make it alone. To make him appreciate her. But then she'd feel ashamed. She knew that Domon felt she'd always be there, if only as a friend. He'd lost so much already… the only thing someone could do for him was just to stay by his side.

__

If I'm wise,

I will walk away, 

And gladly...

Allenby sometimes wondered if she'd been better off not meeting him at all, and having lived a blissfully ignorant life. But then she'd see him smile at her again, and any thought of that would vanish as quickly as it had arrived.

__

But, sadly,

I'm not wise,

It's hard to talk away

The memories that you prize

Rain slowly felt the raw emotion recede into that emptiness. But what could she do? She couldn't force him to love her… and what good would it be to love a man only in her dreams? But, she decided, she'd be there for him. Even if being there for him meant having to give him up… just as long as he was happy.

__

Love is worth forgiving for

Allenby shook her head. She couldn't tell him… not yet. Maybe once the tournament was over, and he wouldn't have so much to think about. She knew, however, that someday she'd have to tell him… even if his answer was no, she had to know.

__

Now I realize

Two girls, each unknowing of the others' mutual agreement, made a promise that night. She'd stay by the man they loved for as long as he needed her.

__

Everything worth living for

Is there, in his eyes!

If Allenby makes him happy, Rain thought, I'm not going to stand in his way. She would gracefully walk out of his life, and accept that she wasn't what he needed. She knew in her heart that would be easier said than done, but after all… it just a spontaneous, unspoken vow.

__

Love is worth forgiving for

Now I realize 

Allenby never wanted to leave his side, and she wouldn't for as long as he wanted her there. She'd been denied everything else in her life… certainly her one chance at happiness wouldn't be denied… would it? But who knew… she'd just have to wait and see, and enjoy the moments she shared with Domon. Even if they weren't going to last forever.

__

Now I realize 

Both women had two different ideas of what happiness would be for Domon, but they also knew that eventually he'd have to make his choice. Or maybe he'd already made it, but hadn't said anything. And when he did tell her… she'd be waiting. 

__

Everything worth living for

Is there, in his eyes 

Author's Note: I DLed a good part of the soundtrack from Jekyll and Hyde_ and heard this song… and my immediate thoughts were of Rain and Allenby, since it's a duet between two girls in love with the same guy. It was sappier than I'd originally intended… but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^_


End file.
